A Surprise Visitor
by adunn19
Summary: Three months after the breakup, Jon receives some shocking news.


10:00 AM and the pain in his head was almost worse than the pain of her leaving. He woke up to the sounds of the the tv and the smell of the empty bottle of jack on the nightstand. It was the fourth weekend in a row that he had found himself drunk and stumbling up to Sam's apartment. It had been 3 months since she had left him, yet he still found himself walking by her apartment, and listening to their song, and spraying her perfume just to remember her scent.

Of course, he knew that it was his fault that she left. She told him that she was his, but he had pushed her away. All he had to do was commit, and she would have given him the world; but he broke her trust, so she broke his heart. He was left with a faint memory and a diamond ring.

It wasn't that he hadn't loved her. Of course he loved her. He had never met a woman who challenged him the way that she had, and she had been his first. Not just his first time. His first everything. There had always been other girls, but he hadn't wanted them. Sure, he had gone on dates, he had even kissed a few girls. But he had never told anyone that he loved them. Maybe it was that he was afraid. No one had ever made him feel loved before. His dad cared about him, but the same couldn't be said for his stepmom. He had never felt like he was good enough for his family, never felt like he belonged. And it wasn't like his actual mom made him feel any better; he didn't even know who she was. She had left him alone with a family who didn't care about him, and a life without love. He had no one to turn to. Until Ygritte. Except now even she was gone, and he was once again left alone with his thoughts, his gin, and yet another episode of Good Morning America.

Sam had left the apartment long before Jon had woken up. Technically, Jon should have been joining him at work, but waking up before noon hadn't really been an option. The hangover was especially bad this morning, but that was to be expected. It was, after all, the day after Ygritte's birthday, and if there was one thing that Jon didn't want to remember, it was the big plans that he had had for that special day.

He had a whole speech written out and everything. There were some cheesy lines thrown in there to make her smile- she had always been too serious. And there were some deep lines too: lines about how much he loved her, how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her, how she had been his first, and he was prepared to make her his last. He kept the ring in his dresser drawer, already fit to her finger. It was a simple ring, nothing too flashy. She wouldn't have wanted anything too big, just something to tell everyone else that she was his. He wasn't sure why he kept hanging on to it, it wasn't like he had use for it anymore, but it didn't feel right to let it go. He didn't want to let her go.

The thought of the ring was what finally got Jon out of bed. Usually he would hail a taxi home from the apartment, but today he felt like walking. The fresh air helped clear his head and made him feel a little less noxious, and he needed the extra time to think about his next move. It wasn't until he finally arrived at his own apartment that he saw the text.

 _11:30 : I have something to tell you_

He hadn't heard from Ygritte since the breakup. It wasn't even that the breakup had been messy, she just had nothing more to say to him. If she couldn't be his everything, then she didn't want to be anything to him at all. So this text was out of the ordinary. It wasn't something that he had expected, and her words tied his already queasy stomach into an even tighter knot. His hesitant response:

 _11:32 : Do you want to come over?_

Maybe that text had been a little preemptive, but Jon had never been subtle. And of course he wanted to know what she had to say to him, but more than anything, he wanted to see her again. He wanted to hear her voice, watch her giggle, breathe in her perfume, see her beautiful smile. It had been so long since he had made her smile. In fact, he wasn't even sure that he still COULD make her smile. But maybe he would get the choice today. His phone vibrated again.

 _11:40 : I'll be over in 10 minutes, is that okay?_

Ten minutes. She never wasted any time.

 _11:40 : Of course!_

What could she possibly want to tell him? And why did it need to be right now? She probably left something in his apartment. But if she had, wouldn't he have seen it? He practically tore apart the apartment after the breakup, looking for anything, anything, that would remind him of her, half because he wanted to get rid of it, and half because he wanted to remember the good times. God he missed her.

 _11:48 : I'm here, let me in pls_

Jon opened the door. Her hair was in a loose pony tail, strands of red hair framing her tear ridden face. She didn't even wait for him to say anything, simply threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He embraced her for a second, and then pulled back. He could see the pain in her eyes, and all he wanted was to make it go away. But a hug didn't mean that she wanted him back, and she still hadn't told him why she was so upset.

"Hey, hey, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong."

"Can we sit please?" Her voice came out more like a plea than a question.

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable." He only ever wanted her to be happy.

They walked together into the living room. There was an empty six pack sitting on the coffee table, and Jon thought he saw Ygritte smirk when she saw it. Progress. She sat down on the couch, and he sat down next to her. Not too close though, lest she close off again. Then he waited for her to speak.

"I- Sorry I came on such short notice. It's just…" She looked down and placed her hands on her lap. "I wasn't sure at first. I thought it was something that I ate, because I almost never get sick. But then it happened again. And again. And still then I was in denial. So I went to CVS and I bought the test and…" Her hands trailed up to her stomach, and she her eyes finally raised to meet his.

"Ygritte, I -"

She cut him off. "I didn't know how to tell you this. But I'm scared, and you needed to know. I'm so sorry."

"Ygritte, I love you. I have always loved you. And I know that you don't feel that way anymore, but know that I will be here for you." He hadn't even realized that he was crying until he felt the tears falling off his cheeks. "I will love our child, and I will support you, and I know that you don't want to be with me but-"

His sentence trailed off as her lips found his.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Maybe he would have use for that ring after all.


End file.
